Rock music in my head!
by lorena P
Summary: (AU) Yoh y sus amigos forman bandas de rock! mucha musica! advertencia yaoi!


Se titula "ROCK MUSIC IN MY HEAD!" Notas de la autora : Advertencia este fic es yaoi!!! Es horo/ren ok? El que no le guste por favor se retira de este fic!!Que conste que los advertí!!! Es un Universo Alterno o AU esta basado en unas fotos que vi en el Internet llamada oversoul pero no adelantare nada Este fic va dedicado a mis amigos : JANET!!!, ALE-SAN! , DUEL-CHAN , SUMIRE-CHAN , NIGHTWALKER4 , RADFEL Y KY- KISKE!!!! Espero les guste!!! Quiero muchos reviws!!!!Shaman king no me pertenece y si lo fuera ya tendría continuación y hao no estaría muerto!! Bueno aquí les va el fic!!! Matta ne!! Lorena=P OVERSOUL RULES!!!!!! ¬¬-------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------- "Rock music in my head" CHAPTER 1: "love or need?"  
  
+conferencia de prensa salón 001 , camerino de Ren Tao + en un camerino muy oscuro decorado con carteles de diferentes bandas de rock de todas partes de el mundo y de paredes color fucsia oscuro , se encontraba un chico mirándose fijamente a un espejo. Aparentaba tener unos 17 años tenia cabellos color morado oscuro casi negros peinados en una punta , ojos color ámbar de expresión fría y amenazante, tez blanca y tersa, tenia un arete en el labio inferior ,un tatuaje color rojo con forma de cruz en su mejilla y en su espalda el tatuaje de la dinastía Tao, era alto ,delgado y fornido, vestía una polera de red negra sin mangas que permitía ver su cuerpo ,un guante negro que comenzaba en su codo y terminaba en la punta de sus de sus dedos , y en la otra mano un guante de motociclista de cuero negro , un collar de púas ceñido al cuello de cuero negro, unos hotpants de cuero negro con cadenas a la cintura y botas estilo militar de color negro. Miraba su reflejo con tristeza , le dolía el alma recordar su pasado en especial un momento que sucedió hacia tres días atrás. En eso tocaron a la puerta del camerino. ??? :- pase!!!- grito sin despegar su vista del espejo cuando noto que otro chico entraba a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él . el chico aparentaba unos 17 años tenia cabellos celestes y cortos , ojos color carmesí de expresión amable y afligida ,tez blanca como la nieve, un arete en la ceja derecha además de tatuajes en su brazo derecho de color negro con formas de dos cruces , era alto , fornido y delgado , vestía una cinta roja en el pelo como cintillo, botas militares negras , unos pantalones holgados negros, una polera negra con la frase"demons rules!"en color blanco con mangas cortas, unos guantes de motociclista ,cadenas en la cintura y un collar de púas igual al del otro chico ???2: - Ren....ya....ya pensaste en lo que te había dicho?- pregunto nervioso el otro chico recargándose en la pared con la mirada en el suelo Ren: yo......-el chico de ojos ámbar oculto su rostro el otro recordando lo que sucedió hacia tres días atrás.  
  
+Flash Back + Ren se encontraba escribiendo nuevas canciones en el escenario vacio de un estadio cuando el chico de ojos carmesí se hacer a él con paso dudoso. Ren:- que quieres horo-horo? - dijo sin dejar de escribir Horo:- me vas a odiar de por vida pero tengo que decirte algo muy importante...- dijo nervioso captando la entera atención del chico chino Ren:- y bien que es? - pregunto serio Horo:- bueno...este....ren....yo te.....-respiro profundo tratando de calmarse y decidido continuo- Ren yo te amo....-esto sorprendió un poco al chico chino, horo acerco su rostro al de Ren y unió sus labios a los de Ren en un delicado beso que rompió al instante muy rojo- si me odias no te culpo soy un imbecil!!...al creer que pensarías igual que yo!!....lo siento!!-se reprocho a si mismo y salió corriendo en dirección contraria ,dejando a un muy confundido Ren que después de un rato volvió en si ,sonrojándose sonrío y volvió a escribir. //fin del flash back // Ren:...que hago....-murmuro para si, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y se paro de su lugar y camino para quedar cerca de Horo- horo....yo..... Continuara.... //N. A // jajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!!!!!! Que mala soy!!!! Los deje en suspenso!!!!!bueno si quieren continuación manden reviws!!!!y muchos!!! //en el próximo episodio....// la confesión de Ren , una banda rival! Hao comprometido??? Un duelo de bandas!!!! Eso y mucho mas en el capitulo titulado : " Revelaciones y música en vivo" Espero sus reviws!!! Comentarios o tomatazos a :I_love_inuyasha_4_ever@hotmail.com Atte su servidora Lorena=P 


End file.
